Glowing Stars
by LoveMeLikeHer
Summary: Valentines Day, one shot. Angela and Edward fluff, they have been together for a while now; so what has Edward acting so weird?  Please have a read! :D


**Just something I wrote for Valentine's Day, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Edward!" I called, running fast as my legs could carry me through the narrow university hallways. He turned upon hearing his name, I ran into him wrapping my arms around his neck, meshing my lips against his soft ones. Edward pulled my body closer to his, lifting me by my hips so I could wrap my legs around his slim waist. I felt his tongue brush against my own, causing me to moan out loud from his contact.

Edward and I had been dating since we were juniors in high school; it was your typical meeting. I was the school's newspaper photographer whilst he was the writer for the sports column because he was the school's quarterback.

He was smart, funny... _lean_.

I heard a throat being cleared beside us; I slowly pulled away from Edward to see Emmett standing there smirking at me. His dark brown eyes were glinting with mischief, "No, no. Please carry on. Don't let me stop the free porn." I blushed at his words.

Edward punched Emmett in the arm, "Shut up, bro. That's weird." Emmett was Edward's older brother. Older, yes but not more mature. "Anyway, what is it that you were so eager to tell me, Angel?" Edward asked, tipping my chin up with his fore finger.

"I-I I've been asked to have my photography displayed at the Marriot gallery, the show will be next week Saturday. You will be there right? It will start at 7.30." I asked, looking up into his green moss eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Edward gently brushed his lips against mine.

"I'll be there to!" Emmett bellowed, picking me up and twirling around.

"Emmett, stop put me down." I giggled.

"Put the girl down, Emmett." We all looked to see Rosalie standing there; eyebrow cocked, hands on hip. Emmett dropped me on command and ran up to his girlfriend, embracing her.

Edward turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "When did you find out?"

"In the morning, my Professor handed me the letter, only a few people get chosen for it. I-I can't wait Edward."

"Neither can I baby, you're going to be amazing. We're calling everyone to ours tonight, to celebrate."

~O~

We were all sat around mine and Edwards's small kitchen table in our apartment "I heard you got asked for the show next week." Alice said, beaming at me whilst perched on Jaspers lap with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Yep, you guys have to be there. This is a big deal to me so I want everyone important to be there." I told them softly, sipping on my own glass of wine.

"Aww!" Alice squealed, "We will be there, don't worry, right Jazzy?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper smiled at me, taking a swig from his beer.

"Is my brother taking you?" Alice asked.

I looked at Edward who was sit beside me "Are you?"

"I-I would but I need to get some things sorted out," he shifted in his seat as if he was uncomfortable "I'm s-sure Alice or Emmett will take you, right?" he looked up to both of his siblings, his eyes were almost pleading with them.

"Yeah, sure." Emmett nodded vehemently.

I tried to swallow the cotton ball lodged in my throat.

_Edward never stuttered, he was always so calm and collected; what was wrong with him? Why didn't he want to take me?_

"It'll be great, you are going to do me so proud – we should go out to celebrate after." Said Edward, he pulled the chair I was sitting on closer to him. He bent down pressing his lips to mine chastely, pulling away too soon.

And just like that all my doubts vanished.

"Did you see Isabella today?" Rosalie asked, taking a bite from Emmett's pizza piece.

"Guys, we shouldn't be mean." I told them sternly.

"Who said were being mean?" Asked Rosalie, making me smile. "You shouldn't be so nice to her; she obviously wants to jump Edwards's bone."

"Thanks." Edward deadpanned.

Alice raised her hand as if she was in class, "You got to admit Ange, she is always trying to rub herself against him, and it's pretty disturbing... hey stop throwing stuff at me!" she yelled at Edward as he was throwing pieces of meat from his pizza at her. "Cut it out, Dickward!" she picked the sweet corn off her own pizza flinging it at him. Finally after the miniature food fight they stopped.

"She does kind of have an obvious crush on you; I mean she doesn't exactly try to hide the fact she wants you." I looked down at my hands, abashed.

Isabella Swan was very beautiful and it was no secret she had a crush on Edward, after fruitless attempts she still hadn't given up on him.

"I don't care; she isn't the one _I _want." Edward said, slinging his arm on the back of my chair, smirking at me.

~O~

"You will be on time, right?" I asked Edward as I was pulling on my black ballet flats.

Edward pulled on his hair, "Yes, Angel. Please just go, I need to sort some things out, I will be there okay?"

I heard my mobile going off; I quickly went over to pick it up, reading the message.

_We're outside – Rose._

"That's Rosalie, they're outside." I told him, I tiptoed on my heels quickly kissing him on lips.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

"Angel," I turned to look at him "You look beautiful."

I felt the blood pooling at my cheeks, "Thank you."

The doors to the gallery opened at half seven, my heart was pounding in my chest; pumping blood furiously through my veins.

_What if my work wasn't good enough? What if it looks mediocre?_

It was half eight and Edward hadn't made his way here, I had got Alice to try ringing him a few times but he wasn't answering. I looked around the room to see Alice, once I had spotted her; she came bounding over to me.

"Did you get through to him?"

"No, I'm sure he'll be here soon Ange." She soothed gently, rubbing my shoulder.

For the last hour, I stood close to the door waiting for Edward to show up.

But he didn't.

On the way back I kept my eyes trained on the outside world, a few tears slipped from my eyes but I quickly wiped them away so no one notice. "Do you want me to walk you in?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure he has a good reason for not showing up. Thank you, anyway." I walked into our apartment, slowly walking up the stairs.

The lights were all switched off, "Edward?" I called, switching on the lights as I went along. I walked into the kitchen getting myself a glass of cold water. Edward came in looking flushed; he was dressed in just his trousers. His chest was bare with light sheen of sweat, he looked magnificent but I couldn't let him off now.

With his arms open, Edward tried to walk over to me, however I was angry, I put my hand up to stop him. "Fuck! Angela, I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I-I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"What Edward? I was waiting for you. What are you doing semi-naked?" I asked incredulously. Then it a thought dawned on me, and I felt myself blanching at the thought. "Have you got another woman here?"

"What? God, no. I just lost track of time." He asked, mortified that I could think such things.

"You lost track of time? I waited for you, this-this was such a big deal for me and you weren't there." He got closer to me, "Edward, no. You let me down." I looked up to see all the lightness from Edward's emerald eyes vanish. I wanted to take what I said back but it hurt, he knew how much this meant to me.

"I just wanted to do something nice." He whispered, softly. My heart ached at his words.

I slowly slipped my shoes off, "I'm going to bed. Night, Edward."

I slipped out of my dress letting it pool at my feet; I got into my side of the bed switching off the bedside table. I turned on my side with my eyes closed; my eyes were now stinging with unshed tears. After a few silent minutes, I heard Edward step into the room, taking his trousers off. I felt the bed shift as Edward got into bed next to me.

"I'm unbelievably sorry." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath causing shivers down my spine, but I tried to feign ignorance."Let me make it up to you." He said, stroking my bare stomach.

Edward rolled me over and before I knew it he was straddling my waist, I still kept my eyes closed though. I felt Edward lean forward, his breath brushing against my lips. Then I felt his tongue run across the bottom of my lip, resulting in me to moan. My mouth opened for him so he could slip his tongue in, meeting mine in the process. Then his hands trailed down my arms to my hands, pinning them above my head.

I felt Edward pull back a little giving me some air to breath, "I'm sorry beautiful but open your eyes." I couldn't stay mad at him forever, he was my everything. I did as he said; he shimmied a little to side so that I could look past him.

In glow in the dark stars, written on the ceiling were the words 'Will you marry me?' My eyes widened as I took the words in. "This is what took up my time; you have no idea how difficult it is to align the stars properly. So what do you say? Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against my own. He pressed his lips back to mine again, chuckling breathily against them. "Yes, yes, yes!" I repeated my heart was fluttering hard in my chest; I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face. "Is that why you were so on edge lately?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to be like that."

"It's okay." I just about moaned as Edward peppered soft passionate kisses down my neck, biting softly at my pulse point making me hiss in pleasure.

"You have just made me the happiest person ever, future Mrs. Cullen."

**I enjoyed writing this, I hope you guys like it.**

**Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought :D**


End file.
